Lost
by YunSuh
Summary: Cerita ini mengisahkan 4 orang sekawan 1 profesi (actor/aktris) yang sedang liburan ke suatu tempat yang indah, namun di tengah jalan mereka terjebak di suatu hutan yang mengerikan. Dan yang harus mereka pikirkan adalah mencari jalan keluar dengan selamat. Namun tak ada jalan keluar, hingga mereka sering bertemu hal – hal yang misterius di dalam hutan tersebut.


Lost

Story by -Yunaldi Suhendra-

Fanfict #1

©2014

-Character-

Murasakibara (KnB), Kise (KnB), Kirito (SAO), Asuna (SAO)

Suatu hari, ada 4 orang sekawan dengan 1 profesi yang sama sebagai seorang Aktor dan Aktris, mereka adalah Murasakibara, Kise, Kirito, dan Asuna. Yang membedakan adalah, Murasakibara dan Kise berperan di film Kuroko No Basket (KnB) sedangkan Kirito dan Asuna bermain di film Sword Art Online (SAO).

Kala itu, mereka ber-empat berencana untuk melakukan liburan di Yohana Maehama Beach yang berada di Miyakojima, Jepang. Dan hari yang di rencanakan tiba, tepat pada tanggal 20 Oktober 2014 jam 10 pagi mereka berkumpul disuatu tempat di daerah Tokyo.

"Hai Kisechin.. apa yang kau bawa di dalam tas mu?" Tanya Murasakibara,  
"Oh, aku membawa banyak perlengkapan hari ini. Apa aku harus menyebutkan nya satu- satu" jawab Kise,  
"Ah.. kau selalu begitu terhadapku kisechin" kata Murasakibara sambil memakan snack yang ada di tangannya,  
"sedangkan kau selalu makan snack kemanapun kau pergi, selain itu apa yang kau bawa Murasakibara-cchi?" Tanya kise,  
"tidak ada, hanya ini yang kubawa" jawab Murasakibara sambil menunjukkan snack yang dia makan dari tadi,  
"kau ini …." Kata Kise dengan kesal

Dan tak lama kemudian, Kirito dan Asuna datang dengan membawa mobil mewah merk Porsche berwarna hitam.

"hai semua … maaf kami terlambat" kata Kirito,  
"hai.. kirito-cchi" sapa Kise,

Kirito dan Asuna keluar mobil dan menghampiri Kise dan Murasakibara sambil berpegangan tangan,

"oi Kisechin, bukankah mereka berdua terlihat mesra" kata Murasakibara,  
"jangan pernah berkata seperti itu seolah – olah kau sudah mempunyai kekasih" kata Kise dengan nada kesal,

Tak lama kemudian, tangan Murasakibara memegang tangan Kise layaknya sepasang kekasih. Dan Kise melihat tangan yang dipegang Murasakibara lalu berteriak sambil melepaskan tangannya.

"a.. apa yang kau lakukan Murasakibara-cchi?" kata Kise sambil berteriak,  
"aku hanya mengikuti apa yang dilakukan oleh mereka" jawab Murasakibara dengan nada santai,  
"apa kau menyukai sejenis.. hah" kata Kise dengan nada keras,  
"apa aku terlihat seperti itu?"  
"kenapa kau tanya aku"  
"sudah – sudah, apa kalian selalu berkelahi seperti ini?" tanya Asuna,  
"hmm.. seperti nya tidak, benar begitu kisechin" jawab Murasakibara,  
"hehe, betul sekali Murasakibaracchi. Haha" kata Kise meredam amarah nya dan mencoba menyembunyikan emosinya,  
"ya sudah kalau begitu, ayo kita berangkat" kata Kirito,  
"dengan mobil ini?" tanya Kise,  
"tentu, apa lagi" kata Asuna,  
"yeee hee.. ayo kita berangkat, let's go" kata Kise sambil lompat kegirangan,

Lalu mereka ber 4 masuk ke mobil dan lanjut berangkat ke tempat tujuan mereka. Di jalan, mereka asyik bercanda, tertawa, tidak jarang mereka membicarakan tentang aktifitas mereka masing – masing.

Sudah setengah jalan dari tujuan mereka, tiba – tiba ban mobil yang mereka tumpangi pecah, sehingga Kirito tak dapat seimbang menyetir mobil dan akhirnya masuk ke jurang yang sangat dalam dan gelap. Mereka terdampar di sebuah hutan dan ketakutan pun mulai menyelimuti mereka,

"oii .. Kisechin, kita ada dimana sekarang?" kata Murasakibara,  
"jangan tanyakan kepadaku Murasakibaracchi" kata Kise,  
"Kirito-san, aku takut" kata Asuna sambil memegang erat lengan Kirito,  
"tenang saja Asuna, kau aman denganku" kata Kirito mencoba menenangkan Asuna,  
"lalu bagaimana dengan liburan kita? Dan snack ku hampir abis. Oii, Kisechin. Apa kau membawa snack?" tanya Murasakibara dengan santai,  
"kenapa kau hanya memikirkan snack .. apa kau tidak tahu kalau situasi nya sedang mendesak, kita terjebak di hutan" jawab Kise dengan nada yang keras,  
"sssttt… Kise, bisa kau diam" kata Kirito,

Kise pun diam, tak lama terdengar suara orang melangkah melewati semak – semak. Asuna makin erat memegang lengan Kirito, namun tak ada yang muncul satu orang pun dan tidak ada suara apapun.

Tak lama kemudian, seekor monster datang melompat ke arah Kirito. Asuna pun berteriak histeris, namun Kirito dapat menghindar dengan cepat. Kirito mengeluarkan sebuah pisau kecil dari saku nya dan mencoba untuk melawan monster tersebut.

"hati – hati Kirito-san" kata Asuna mengkhawatirkan Kirito,  
"tenang saja Asuna" kata Kirito sambil menghadap Asuna,  
"Kiritocchi" teriak Kise,

Kirito membalikkan badan dan monster tersebut sudah mulai menyerang Kirito. Dengan menggunakan pisau yang ada di tangannya, Kirito mulai melakukan serangan di bagian kepala monster itu hingga membuat wajah nya terluka. Namun monster tersebut tidak menyerah, dengan melakukan serangan yang sama, monster itu menyerang dan menghampiri kirito. Kirito dapat menepis serangan monster itu dan mulai menyerang balik hingga mengenai bagian perut nya. Monster tersebut berteriak kesakitan, namun masih bisa menyerang Kirito. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Kirito menahan serangan monster untuk kesekian kalinya. Kise ketakutan semenjak datangnya monster sedangkan Murasakibara hanya diam seperti tidak ada perasaan takut. Tapi Asuna berbeda dengan Kise dan Murasakibara, Asuna berniat ingin membantu Kirito,

"Kirito-san, aku ingin membantumu" kata Asuna,  
"jangan, aku tidak mau kau terluka" kata Kirito sambil fokus menyerang monster,  
"tapi aku tidak bisa berdiam saja disini, melihatmu bertarung dengan monster itu" kata Asuna,  
"aku baik – baik saja, Asuna" kata Kirito,

Asuna pun tidak dapat berkata apa – apa lagi. Di sisi lain, Kise dengan rasa ketakutan bertanya kepada Murasakibara yang hanya diam,

"oi Murasakibaracchi, apa kau tidak punya rasa takut?" kata Kise sambil mencolek Murasakibara,  
"ah.. tidak, memang kenapa Kisechin"  
"apa… tidak, apa kau tidak takut dengan monster itu?"  
"tidak.."  
"jelas tidak, postur tubuh nya saja hampir setara dengan monster itu" ucap Kise dengan nada yang pelan,  
"ahh… kau bilang apa" kata Murasakibara sambil menengok ke Kise,  
"ah... aku tidak bilang apa – apa, hehehe" kata Kise dengan sedikit tertawa,

Asuna yang tidak tahan untuk membantu Kirito mulai mencari sesuatu, hingga akhirnya menemukan sebuah kayu yang keras bawah semak – semak di dekatnya. Saat Kirito mencoba menahan serangan dari monster, Asuna berlari cepat menghampiri Kirito dan mulai menyerang monster tersebut. Kirito kaget,

"apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kirito,  
"maafkan aku, Kirito-san. Tapi aku tidak bisa berdiam saja sedangkan kau melawan monster itu sendirian"  
"tapi aku sudah bilang kepadamu untuk diam disana"

Saat mereka berdua sedang berdebat, diam – diam monster mencoba untuk menyerang. Namun Kise melihatnya dan berteriak,

"Kiritocchi, Asunacchi awas.." teriak Kise,

Mereka berdua langsung melihat monster itu dan menghindar,

"baiklah, kalau kau tetap bersikeras. Tolong bantu aku" kata Kirito,  
"ok" kata Asuna sambil tersenyum,

Kirito mulai menyerang monster dengan pisau kecil yang ada di tangan nya diikuti Asuna dibelakangnya dengan memegang kayu yang keras dan panjang. Namun saat giliran Asuna yang menyerang, kayu yang dipegangnya patah,

"oh.. tidak" kata Asuna,  
"Asuna, mundur" teriak Kirito,

Asuna mengikuti perintah Kirito untuk mundur, dan Kirito menyerang monster sendirian lagi. Asuna pun tidak tinggal diam, dan mulai mencari sesuatu lagi.

"apa yang bisa aku gunakan untuk membantu Kirito-san, cepat – cepat" kata Asuna dalam hati sambil mencari,

Tak lama kemudian, Asuna menemukan besi panjang,

"aku harap ini bisa membantu" kata Asuna dan mulai menghampiri Kirito,

Sesampai nya di tengah pertarungan Kirito dan monster, Asuna berteriak kepada Kirito dan memberikan isyarat,

"Kirito-san, Switch" teriak Asuna,

Kirito melihat Asuna sedang berlari di belakangnya. Mendengar perintah Asuna, Kirito mulai mundur dan membiarkan Asuna menyerang.

Dengan besi yang dia temukan di tanah, Asuna menyerang monster tanpa henti. Kirito pun berteriak dan memberikan isyarat yang sama kepada Asuna,

"Asuna, Switch" teriak Kirito,

Asuna mundur, dan diganti oleh Kirito. Di sisi lain, Murasakibara bertanya kepada Kise yang masih merasakan ketakutan,

"oii.. Kisechin, tidak adakah yang bisa kau lakukan untuk membantu mereka?" tanya Murasakibara sambil makan snack,  
"kau sendiri bagaimana, apa kau terus diam seperti ini dan makan snack mu?" tanya balik Kise,  
"kau itu punya keahlian khusus (Perfect Copy), kenapa tidak kau lakukan disini" kata Murasakibara,  
"ini tidak sama dengan di lapangan basket" teriak Kise,  
"apa kekuatanmu itu hanya berlaku di lapangan basket saja?" tanya Murasakibara,  
"kau sendiri bagaimana? Kau juga punya keahlian (Thor Hummer) kan?" ucap kise,  
"tapi aku tidak punya niat untuk menampilkannya untuk situasi ini" kata Murasakibara,  
"bilang saja kau takut" teriak Kise,

Tak lama kemudian, monster melempar batu besar kepada Asuna dan Kirito, namun mereka menghindar dan tepat jatuh di hadapan Murasakibara sehingga membuatnya kaget dan snack yang dimakan nya pun terlempar. Tiba-tiba Murasakibara marah, Kise mencoba untuk menenangkannya,

"oii.. Murasakibaracchi, tenang lah" kata Kise,  
"dia telah menjatuhkan snack ku" kata Murasakibara dan mencoba menghampiri monster itu,  
"Murasakibara-san" kata Asuna,  
"entah ini bagus atau buruk, tapi seperti nya dengan marahnya Murasakibara bisa membantu Kiritocchi dan Asunacchi" kata Kise,  
"Asunacchi, bisa kupinjam senjatamu" lanjutnya,  
"heh? Apa kau yakin" kata Asuna,  
"percaya padaku, aku dan Murasakibaracchi akan membantu kalian" kata Kise,

Asuna hanya bisa tersenyum dan memberikan senjata besi yang dipegangnya kepada Kise,

"aku percayakan kepada kalian" kata Asuna,

Kise cuma menganggukan kepala, dan menghampiri Murasakibara,

"apa kau siap Murasakibaracchi?" Tanya Kise,  
"seharusnya aku yang bertanya itu kepadamu" jawab Murasakibara sambil mengikat rambutnya dengan sebuah karet,  
"apa kau akan menggunakan "Zone" mu"  
"terlalu cepat untuk menggunakannya"  
"heh .. kau selalu seperti itu, Murasakibaracchi" kata Kise sesekali tertawa kecil,

Monster itu berteriak dihadapan Kise dan Murasakibara, tetapi mereka tetap santai.

"cih … dia berisik sekali" kata Kise,  
"itu tanda nya dia takut kepada kita" kata Murasakibara,  
"kau begitu yakin sekali",  
"kau gunakan "Perfect Copy" satu kali maka kau akan mengalahkan monster jelek itu"  
"terlalu mudah untuk mengatakan nya, tapi terlalu sulit untuk melakukan nya"  
"kau lakukan apa yang aku katakan, dan aku akan membantumu dari belakang"  
"baiklah"

Mereka diam, dan tak lama Murasakibara memberikan aba – aba kepada Kise,

"Sekarang" teriak Kise,

Kise pun berlari menghampiri monster tersebut, dan menggunakan teknik "Perfect Copy" sehingga gaya menyerangnya persis dengan Kirito.

"ba..bagaimana dia bisa mirip dengan gaya menyerangku" kata Kirito dengan kaget,  
"a..apa itu yang disebut "Perfect Copy" ?" kata Asuna,

Kise sedang mencoba menyerang monster, Murasakibara hanya diam menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk melakukan serangan. Tak lama kemudian, Kise menyerang monster dari bawah ke atas sehingga monster tersebut terlempar ke atas. Kise pun berteriak memberikan aba – aba kepada Murasakibara,

"sekarang waktu nya Murasakibaracchi" teriak Kise,

Murasakibara melompat tinggi, menghampiri monster yang masih berada diudara dan membantingnya kebawah dengan teknik "Thor Hummer". Monster tersebut mendarat dengan cepat ke tanah hingga tanah nya pun retak. Dan monster itu pun dikalahkan oleh mereka.

"kerja bagus, Murasakibaracchi" kata Kise,  
"kau juga Kisechin" kata Murasakibara,

Mereka pun melakukan "Toss", setelah itu menghampiri Kirito dan Asuna,

"bagaimana aksi kami?" Tanya Kise,  
"itu sangat keren" jawab Kirito,  
"bagaimana kalian melakukan itu?" Tanya Asuna,  
"itu hanya sederhana.. haha" jawab Kise ,  
"oii … ada yang punya snack" kata Murasakibara,  
"kau ini .. selalu saja menanyakan snack" kata Kise,

Mereka pun tertawa bersama – sama,

"oiya, sekarang kita cari jalan keluar dari hutan ini" kata Kirito,  
"oh.. tidak sekarang sudah jam 3 sore" kata Asuna sambil melihat jam di tangannya,  
"tidak … kita harus mencari jalan keluarnya, aku tidak mau berlama – lama disini" kata Kise dengan ekspresi panik,  
"ok .. ayo kita bergegas" kata Asuna,

Dan mereka mulai mencari jalan keluarnya.

* _To Be Continue_ *


End file.
